


She Got Me

by Seblainer



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks about how much he loves Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews!

Fandom: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air  
Title: She Got Me  
Characters: Will and Lisa  
Pairing: Will/Lisa  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het, OOC.  
Summary: Will thinks about how much he loves Lisa.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Will Smith or anything you recognize. I only own this story and the idea for it.  
Words: 251 words without title and ending.

*She Got Me* Drabble

I never thought that I would find someone like Lisa, especially out here in Bel-Air.

When I first came to Bel-Air to live with Aunt Viv and Uncle Phil, I thought that the only people I would meet would be straight-laced, rich, snobby, boring people like Carlton.

Just kidding, Carlton’s not that bad anymore. But seriously, Lisa made me realize what I never knew I was missing.

She liked me and let me know without being pushy or shy about it.

She let me be myself and didn’t try to make me grow up in a hurry.

We had some fun times together and we still do. I just can’t help wondering what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman like Lisa.

I always find myself wondering how Lisa put up with me when we were younger.

For me; she was a smart, beautiful woman who could have had anyone she wanted, but in the end she chose me.

There was just something about Lisa. She got me. Right off the bat, Lisa understood me in ways that my family never could or would and part of that was what drew me in.

I think of the way our lives turned out and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.

I have the love of my life with me, a great family and great friends and I realize that I have it all.

I finally feel accepted and it’s all because of the woman I love, my wife: Lisa.

The end.


End file.
